<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>interruptions by wbtrashking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366844">interruptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbtrashking/pseuds/wbtrashking'>wbtrashking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daylight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Law, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern AU, Sexual Frustration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbtrashking/pseuds/wbtrashking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law just wants to have sex with his boyfriend on his day off. Fate has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>daylight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>interruptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's 3:30 in the morning. honestly, what else do i even have to say.<br/>enjoy~ ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's raining cats and fucking dogs outside, which means Luffy is bored beyond belief. He’s trapped inside, forced to create his own entertainment and empty their fridge of food. Unfortunately, it's one of those humid spring afternoons, where opening the windows does little to nothing in the high-rise apartment, the heat causing Luffy to remove his shirt and use it towel off his sweat.</p><p>Law watches him with one lazy eye open. Today is one of those days where he's begrudgingly pulled himself away from his plethora of waiting case files to actually <em>relax</em>. Bepo has threatened Law upon pain of death. If he finds out that Law has worked himself into another week-long bout of insomnia, the bulkier man will show up at his door, strap him to the bed, and force sleeping pills down his throat. Bepo knows how much his best friend hates being babied and made to feel useless, so Law abides by the rules—for now—and keeps himself glued to the couch.</p><p>After five minutes, Luffy has grown bored of keeping himself occupied, as Law knew he would. His fingers are damp with sweat as he presses them to Law's neck. "Let's do something."</p><p>Law grunts. It's not a no. "If we're gonna fool around, turn on the AC. It's fucking miserable in here."</p><p>Luffy beams at that, excitedly pressing his lips to Law's scruffy sideburns. He needs a trim something fierce, but he can't summon the willpower at all. Law functions off of the principle of <em>no</em> <em>work means no money</em>, which means he can't find the excess energy required to do chores on his off day. It's a terrible mental habit that he'll never shake.</p><p>He winds up with a lapful of Luffy before the air has chilled in the slightest. The younger man starts pawing at the zipper of his trousers and he swats Luffy's hand off, pulling him down so that their noses are touching. "What've I told you about taking your time?"</p><p>Luffy scrunches up his nose. "You know I don't listen when you say stupid stuff." Law pinches his ass and Luffy yelps, glaring down at his boyfriend. "Just let me at it. What's the holdup?"</p><p>Law cradles the back of Luffy's head, teeth teasingly pulling at his boyfriend's lower lip. Luffy quickly grows bored of the tease, pushing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss, their teeth briefly clicking together as his tongue battles against Law's, groans and pants mingling as they mindlessly rut against each other. Luffy certainly knows how to get under his skin. He's ruthlessly impatient and his hands roam without a single fucking care in the world. It makes Law's blood boil, suddenly determined to make Luffy pull back for air first.</p><p>Luffy is stubborn, nostrils flaring as he tries to pin Law's arms to his side, aiming to take the advantage. He fails, of course, because he's a terrible multitasker, and Law smugly smirks down at the shorter man. "I win." Those are fighting words, practically guaranteed to make Luffy snarl and sink down on his elbows to even the score. Law doesn't taunt him about taking his time anymore. He knows he won't be able to stop Luffy's momentum. He honestly doesn't even want to try.</p><p>It’s unruly, the way he practically rips Law's clothes off. It's not uncommon for him to snap buttons or tear fabric in his haste, but today, he behaves himself, pleased that Law is obliging him by lifting up his hips and easing the process. It's a matter of seconds before he opens his mouth and readies his left hand, which he prefers for doing detailed work like this.</p><p>He's not especially good at sucking dick, but he's plenty enthusiastic. Law always appreciates the effort.</p><p>Luffy's mouth is warm and familiar, his lips curled so his teeth don't bump against Law's shaft. He maintains a fast pace, using his left thumb and forefinger to work Law to full-mast, tongue toying at the slit. Luffy drags his right hand from Law's hip to his balls, massaging them until Law hums, body growing taut with anticipation. Luffy's dark eyes flick up to him, as if to ask how he feels. Law runs a hand through Luffy's messy bangs. "Yeah. It feels good."</p><p>Luffy bobs back and forth steadily, rocking on his elbows with a soft moan. He rarely closes his eyes when they're having sex, so Law is busy drinking in the sight of his flushed cheeks and glazed expression when his phone rings. He attempts to ignore it, toes curling as wary adrenaline courses through his veins. <em>Nobody</em> calls him on his off days. As a matter of fact, he has his cell set to <em>do not disturb</em>, meaning that only his emergency contacts can call him three times.</p><p>When it rings again, he sighs, motioning for Luffy to pull back. He's pouty, but he understands. He knows that Law wouldn't leave him like this, eager for more and sporting a half-chub on their couch, if it wasn't an emergency. It's Shachi. "Bro, I'm sorry," the redhead says over the phone, sounding panicked and near-to-tears. "I tried calling around, I really did, but I need your help, please. Ikkaku and Penguin are in trouble."</p><p>Law tugs his clothes back on, keeping his phone pressed to his ear with his shoulder muscles. "Okay. Don't worry, I'm on my way. Where should I meet you?" He kisses Luffy on the forehead, waving goodbye to him as he heads out of the door.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first incident, in March, where Ikkaku had gotten into a near-fatal car crash and Penguin had been riding passenger, had been perfectly understandable and excusable. Shachi had required the help of someone more familiar with the medical field than him to get all of their paperwork in order, not to mention contacting their families and keeping vigil until they'd been cleared from the ICU.</p><p>However, when Cora calls him about some sort of freak accident in his garage in April, interrupting a delightful round of intercrural, his finds that his sex life has briefly become cursed. Luffy's grip had been tight enough to keep his skin pink all day, slapping his balls against Law's perineum with a wicked fury, and right at the pinnacle of climax, when Law had yelled out Luffy's named and cried for his touch so that they could finish together, the phone had started trilling and Law had sworn like a sailor.</p><p>A couple weeks later, it's Bepo who needs something. Then it's the hospital. A myriad of stupid shit keeps both of them deliriously busy until late May sometime, and then Law snaps.</p><p>On Thursday night, he texts all of his closest friends and family members. He'd requested three full days off, contrary to his usual sixty or seventy hour weeks. He'd made sure that Luffy didn't have any plans with his crew, and then he'd turned both of their goddamn phones <em>off</em>, consequences be damned, because he's frustrated and horny and he's really beginning to see why Luffy is always so keen on getting right to the heart of matters. There isn't a second to lose.</p><p>"Luffy," he says, grabbing his boyfriend's wrist just after breakfast. "Let's have sex."</p><p>Licking his fingers, Luffy smiles, a brilliant, dazzling display. "Alright. Sounds good to me."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He pushes Luffy into the mattress, licking at his collarbones until the younger man giggles. "What happened to the stupid <em>take it slow</em> thing?"</p><p>Law growls, pressing his fingers into the soft skin of Luffy's thighs. "Fuck that shit. I haven't gotten to do much more than kiss you in weeks and I hate jerking off alone. I'm pent up."</p><p>Luffy reaches out, brazenly cupping Law's half-hard dick with a smile. "See? I was right all along."</p><p>"You were right <em>this time</em>," Law mulishly corrects him, unwilling to concede defeat. He prevents Luffy from pushing forward with a never-ending argument by kissing him, falling headfirst into Luffy's pace. It doesn't take long for him to roll over and grab lube, to wrap his hand around their cocks, sliding his fingers up and down in rhythm. Luffy disrupts Law's balance, looping his legs around Law's back, sinking his teeth into the tender skin of Law's neck.</p><p>"Go on, then," Luffy whispers. "Let me in."</p><p>Law's heart races. He wonders if he'll ever get used to the cutting edge that Luffy absently puts in his words sometimes. If he'll ever stop lusting after every open emotion Luffy wears on his sleeves like badges of honor. "Fine," Law begrudgingly agrees, "but I'm stretching myself. I never trust you to do it right."</p><p>"That's because you're a stuck-up control freak," Luffy blandly replies.</p><p>"That's right. And don't you dare forget it."</p><p>It's a process, getting the angle right. He's done it dozens of times, of course, having spent plenty of time learning his own body in his teens and early twenties. He'd gone through a very long period of outright refusing to bottom. He still wouldn't, if his partner wasn't Luffy. They're well-balanced, the two of them, and Luffy doesn't mind switching either. Law likes that a lot. It's one of the main reasons they first hooked up, and why they're not tired of each other yet.</p><p>It's still easier with a partner. He trusts Luffy, probably more than he should trust <em>anyone</em>, and they're three years deep, now. The only reason he won't let Luffy do it is because he gets too overwhelmed when the younger man does. He wants the precious little time in his head to be sacred; it's his last moment of solace before he loses the ability to calculate two plus two.</p><p>He's gotten his third finger in to the knuckle when Luffy starts to whine, sliding his erect dick down Law's spine. "C'mon, Law. Please?"</p><p>Law rolls his eyes, sweat making his bangs stick to his face. "Alright." He pulls his fingers out, glancing to make sure Luffy safely puts on a condom before preparing to get up on his knees. Luffy startles him by looping his arms underneath Law's pits, adjusting the lanky bulk of his weight until he's sitting in on Luffy's lap, amber eyes wide. "The hell are you doing?"</p><p>"Thought it'd be fun," Luffy explains, lackadaisical as always, "for you to ride me."</p><p>Law frowns. "You won't have as much control over the pace this way."</p><p>"Yeah, but now it's fair. You can get more of what you need." Luffy smiles in that toothy, ne'er-do-well way of his, and Law can't help the tiny quirk of his lips in response. "Good idea, right?"</p><p>"Don't get full of yourself," Law grumbles.</p><p>"Only one gettin' full'a me is you," Luffy quickly quips back, rough palms bracing Law's hips.</p><p>Law aligns himself slowly on the first push, Luffy graciously waiting for him to settle his weight before he starts to move. He sighs when Luffy's all the way, the breadth of his cock making him sweat, but it's a pleasant ache, a warm reminder of their union. Law nods when he's ready, and Luffy bucks up like a racehorse at the signal, lifting Law up like he was born to do it, shifting the angle so he's closer to hitting Law's prostate when he thrusts.</p><p>Their rocking and rollicking is off-kilter from the start, Law squeezing his eyes shut every time Luffy strikes home. "Holy shit," he breathes, the air absolutely suffocating as he moves in tandem with his partner, the two of them moaning incoherent nonsense in each other's ears as they cling to each other. It's sweaty and filthy, the squelch of the lubricant joining in the loud sounds of their lovemaking, Law's dick trapped against the hard press of Luffy's abdomen.</p><p>"Fuck—shit, Luffy, <em>fuck</em>," Law grunts. Luffy's eyes are slipping closed—he can tell he's getting close. "C'mon, you bastard. Come. I know you want to."</p><p>Annoyed and competitive, Luffy reaches down, pressing his callus thumb to Law's slit. "Not before you do."</p><p>Law bites back a whine, scraping his nails down Luffy's spine. "You're a sore fucking loser."</p><p>"Haven't lost yet," Luffy replies, taking a moment to twist Law's nipple. He howls, precome dribbling down Luffy's hand. Law clenches around Luffy in retaliation, feeling the way Luffy <em>needs</em> to come with sudden, vicious ferocity. "No fair," Luffy rasps, pulling out of Law before he makes a mess of the condom.</p><p>"Who cares," Law deadpans, a proud chuckle floating out of his throat.</p><p>Luffy's sweet at the end, despite it all, using fresh lube on his fingers to help Law finish too, leaping off of the bed to grab two towels for them so they can wipe themselves down. When they're acceptably clean, he flops down on the mattress, hands behind his head. Law turns over on his chest, asscheeks raw from recent exertion, throwing one of his legs over Luffy's with a smile.</p><p>"Hey," Luffy says, toes running up and down Law's hairy calf. "This was real nice. I missed you."</p><p>Law hums. "Can't miss me. We see each other every day."</p><p>"But it's different," Luffy says. "You know that."</p><p>"I know. That's why I took three days off, and I made sure you had the whole weekend free. Next time, I call the shots."</p><p>Luffy pokes him in the side. "Whatever. You cheated. I don't know if that still counts."</p><p>Law snorts. "No way. I used the situation to my advantage, that's all. Put up or shut up, sucker."</p><p>The two of them bicker until Luffy gets tired and gives up, passing out and snoring away peacefully. Law doesn't sleep much, even on the good days where nothing happens, but it's still nice to curl up and enjoy Luffy's presence in the dark and the quiet, his lust momentarily satiated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! ♡♡</p><p>✧tumblr: <strong><a href="https://quillifer.tumblr.com/">@quillifer</a></strong><br/>✧twitter: <strong><a href="https://twitter.com/quillifer">@quillifer</a></strong></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>